the truth of it all
by claudia1
Summary: Jack tells daniel something
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: they're not my characters  
Title: The truth of it all  
Summary: Jack writes a letter to Daniel  
  
  
The canteen was always empty at this time of night. Peace was what he needed at the moment. Reprieve  
from what had occurred today. Going though the stargate used to be an enjoyment and now it was nothing  
more than a chore. When did it get like this? When did I lose interest with the stargate program? You already  
know the answer don't you jack. It was Daniel; you finally realised what you feel for. You love him don't you?   
That is why I have to do this. I am writing this letter to you, to let you know in person what I couldn't say to  
your face. I want you know the truth of what I am.  
  
  
Dear Daniel  
  
When I first saw you, I thought you wouldn't last 2 minutes with the stargate program, but you proved us all  
wrong. You always seemed to have all the answers to all the questions, but that was hardly surprising. I mean  
your immortal aren't ya Daniel. Never thought I knew about that did you. Well I did, I have known for quite a  
long time. When you get to my age I may tell you how I found out.  
  
  
When we left you on the plant I felt like I was leaving a little piece of me behind. Oh, I know what your thinking,  
jack the born cynic can't have feelings about that, but I do. You see I found a lost soul in you, someone who knew   
what it was like to live as long as you did, watch people grow old and die. You never get used to it. When they came  
to recruit me to the stargate program again, I agreed. You want to know why I did. It was to see you again. Even if   
it was only for a few more years.   
  
Each mission I have been on with the program was been an adventure. I believe that is the modern word for it. Before  
each mission I would listen to you Sam talking about the plant what it involved, the history and so on. I know what   
people thought of me, poor jack a great commander, but does not understand the briefing fully. Oh, I understood just   
fine Daniel. After all I have lived a long time and have seen things that you would not believe. As for the ancient gods  
you got one thing wrong about them. They were on earth for a while, but they met with an accident. I tell you the whole  
story some day.   
  
I am babbling a bit I know. I tell myself that it is my age, but hell I know its not. Daniel you have been the one thing   
that has made stay with the stargate program this long. I cant stay any longer, its time to move on. I'm retiring. Yeah that  
may be a shock to you, but you will understand when you have calmed down. I am retiring because I can no longer stay  
around you Daniel; I have feelings that I know you can not return. You still love your dead wife Daniel? Even after what   
she did. As for the others they will not know I am gone until General Hammond tells them. They will find out after they have  
come back from leave. I just wanted you to know sooner.   
  
General Hammond knows the real truth as to why I am leaving. His the only mortal I ever told, I guess that now makes two  
people that know my secret. I just bet as your reading this you want to know how old I am and how come I never told you  
face to face. I am entitled to my secrets Daniel, some are just meant to be kept secret and others have to be told. I have to  
write this down, as I will not be able to tell you face to face.  
  
Daniel I love you. I always will. I am just sorry that you never knew the truth of who I was until it was to late.  
  
Jack  
  
Jack folded up the letter and placed it in an envelope. He wrote Daniel's name on the top. After he had done this he got up  
from the chair in the canteen and made his way to the locker room, where he placed the note on Daniel's locker. Jack retrieved  
his bag from his locker, left his dog tags inside and made his way out of the base. As he walked away from the locker room he  
looked back one more last time. Wishing he could have stayed longer.  
  
As he driving away from the base he drove past the others in there jeep, he raised his hand to say goodbye and they waved back,  
not realising that was last time they would ever see him.  
  
  



	2. the truth of it all 2

Disclaimers: they're not my characters

The truth of it all - part 2

In his own office at the base General Hammond sat at his desk, going over what had happened just a short while ago. Jack had retired again. This time he meant it. He told me the reasons as to why he was leaving, but not the whole truth. I have known Jack for many years. The Colonel told me who he really was when I met him in the early 1970's. It was at one of those military balls. Neither of us, had a very high tolerance for those sort of things. It's a new century, a new millennia. Jack came to see me after the last mission though the stargate, to tell me he was retiring. I gave him the usual military line and then I told him what I really thought, off the record. When I had finished shouting at him, he just smiled at me and told me why he was really retiring.

Jack is old, how old he wouldn't tell me. He just mumbled something about being older than Daniel. He thought I didn't hear him, but I just caught it. I just let it slide by, there were more important things to discuss with him. Jack told me that people at the base would start to notice that he wasn't ageing. That is true they would notice after a while. After all the things people have witnessed at this base, Jack being older than he looks would have made no difference at all. Certain elements at the SG may have been angry, they may have even felt betrayed in some way. These people would have been dealt with. Jack told me he is leaving because of this. It is just part of the reason why. Now with Jack retiring, the rest of SG-1 will need a new Commander. Who will be as suitable for the job as the Colonel was. When the one of The SG-1 could take command of the team. Sam would be a good choice for the command job of the SG-1 she has experience and the other members of the team respect and trust Sam. To bring in a new Commander for SG-1 would upset the relationship the members of SG-1 have with each other. When rest of SG-1 find out that the Colonel has retired they will come into my office demanding to know why he left so suddenly. Why he left without saying goodbye to them? The team and the rest of the base will be given the official reason as to why he choose to retire. When Jack has calmed down and taken time to think of what he has done, I will ask him why he really left the stargate program, because he only told me part of the reason why, not the whole truth. Until Jack comes to his sense his he on a leave of absence. He has not resigned until I find out why the real reason behind his retirement. Jack loves the stargate program, I suspect that 2 weeks at home and he will be itching to get back into the saddle.


	3. the truth of it all 3

Disclaimers: the characters do not belong to me.  
  
Daniel walked into the men's locker room at the SG's base and made his way over to his locker. When he reached the locker he noticed the envelope that was waiting for him. Daniel put his bag down on the bench behind him and gently pulled the envelope from its place on the locker. He turned the envelope over in his hand and he immediately recognised Jack's handwriting. Why would Jack write him a letter? He would most probably bump into him on the base. Daniel sat down on the bench and opened the envelope. He then began to read what Jack had written to him only a few hours ago.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Daniel had just finished reading the letter when an alarm bell sounded though out the base. Daniel quickly put the letter into his pocket and ran up to the room that over looked the stargate. Sam and T'leac were already there when he entered the room.  
  
"General Hammond it's the Tok'ra sir," Sam said as he sat at the computer that helped identify incoming and out going travellers on the stargate.  
  
"Open the iris," General Hammond ordered.  
  
The iris opened and seconds later a tok'ra member stepped though the stargate.  
  
"Close the iris Major," General Hammond said.  
  
"Iris closed sir," Sam said. As she got up from the desk and followed General Hammond, T'leac and Daniel down to the stargate to meet the Tok'ra.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here," Sam asked with a surprised tone of voice.  
  
"Jacob," said the general as he reached out and shook Jacob's hand.  
  
"General Hammond where is Colonel O'Neil. The tok'ra wish to speak with him urgently," Jacob said.  
  
  
  
"Perhaps we should discuss this in more comfortable surroundings," General Hammond said as he led the group up to the briefing room. When everyone was seated the general took a breath and told everyone what Jack had done just a few hours earlier.  
  
"Jack has retired from the stargate program," Hammond said being blunt and to the point.  
  
"Why didn't he say goodbye to any of us," Sam demanded angrily.  
  
"He felt it was for the best," Daniel said as everyone in the room turned round to look at Daniel, surprise on their faces  
  
"How do you know this Daniel Jackson," asked T'leac  
  
"He wrote me a letter. *I found the letter when I went to get some gear out of my locker," Daniel said  
  
"What did he write," Sam said, wanting to know why the Colonel would write to Daniel but not to her.  
  
"Its private," Daniel replied.  
  
The room went silent at this new piece of information. It was at this moment that General Hammond broke the silence in the room.  
  
"Jacob why do you want to speak with the colonel," asked Hammond.  
  
"It is the Tok'ra who wish to speak with the Colonel. It is concerning some of the things he told us when we last met," Jacob said  
  
"Well since the colonel has retired. The only way for this to proceed is to bring Jack back out of retirement," Hammond said.  
  
"Is that possible sir? I mean hasn't he retired before," asked Daniel. Who wasn't too sure what the military guidelines were for a situation like this.  
  
"His retirement application has appeared to have got lost in the post," General Hammond said with a smile on his face.  
  
"The only way which can contact the colonel quickly is his home phone number," General Hammond said  
  
"Contact him now general Hammond. It is very important that the Tok'ra speak with the colonel," Jacob said.  
  
General reached over to the phone in front of him and dialled Jacks phone number. He then pressed the speakerphone button so that everyone else could be involved in the conversation. The phone rang for a few moments before it was answered.  
  
"Colonel its general Hammond. I have someone here, who wants a word with you," General Hammond said as silence answered him.  
  
"Colonel it's Jacob," Jacob said.  
  
"Call me jack I'm retired now," jack answered  
  
"Jack the letter appears to have become lost in the post," General Hammond said.  
  
"Jack the tok'ra wish to speak with you urgently it is concerning the conversation we had when we last met," Jacob said.  
  
"Menanat," was the reply that answered Jacob. It was a single curse word that not even Daniel knew the translation of.  
  
"I'll be at the base within the hour. Any questions you or the tok'ra may have can wait until then Jacob. Sam, T'leac and Daniel I'll see you all later," jack said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Until jack gets here your all dismissed. I expect you all to be back in this within the hour," General Hammond said as he walked out of the room and made his way to his office. Jacob followed the general out of the room. Sam, T'leac and Daniel watched them leave.  
  
"So why do you think the colonel has been so secretive," Sam asked curios to know.  
  
"Everyone has things they like to keep to themselves Sam," Daniel said.  
  
  
  
Jack made it to the base within an hour. He went straight to the briefing room and found that everyone was already seated and waiting for him. Jack found his seat and sat down, waiting for the barrage of questions that would soon follow.  
  
"Colonel the tok'ra wish to speak with you about the conversation you had with Jacob," Hammond said.  
  
Jack let out a sigh and looked around the room. His gaze finally settled upon Jacob.  
  
"What about it," Jack snapped  
  
"The tok'ra wish to know more about the history of earth and our enemies association with earth," Jacob said  
  
"Shouldn't you be asking our resident expert on them," jack said pointing an angry finger in Daniel's direction.  
  
"Colonel it is you the tok'ra wish to speak to. You are the one that has the most knowledge of earth and the stargates of the other planets," Jacob said.  
  
"You're joking right. Dad since when does jack know more information about the stargate than either Daniel or me. All knowledge Jack has about the stargate and others planets is from the reports and briefings before each mission," Sam said  
  
"The colonel knows a lot more about all of this than any of you give him credit for," Jacob said coming to the colonel's defence.  
  
"I would have known," Sam said. Angry that the colonel would have deceived her in such a manner.  
  
Though out all of this the colonel had remained silent. He finally spoke up after Sam's little outburst.  
  
"Jacob this would have been easier if you had just come to my house," jack said  
  
"The tok'ra felt this was the best course of communication," Jacob replied  
  
"What you mean to say is that if you had called at my home I could have just ignored you," jack said with a wry grin.  
  
"Colonel what is dad on about," Sam said wanting to know what the colonel was hiding.  
  
"Colonel," Hammond said prompting Jack to speak up.  
  
"Jacob this was meant to stay as a conversation between the two of us. I didn't want you the Tok'ra to come and find me for a so-called talk. If I had wanted you to do that I would have made sure every tok'ra member heard what I was telling you. Hell you've most probably relayed the whole conversation to your leaders," jack said as he trying to keep a firm hold on his temper.  
  
"Colonel O' Neil calm down," General Hammond ordered  
  
"I'll calm down when I damn well feel like it," Jack snapped.  
  
"Jack no one is here to hound you. The tok'ra only wish to have a simple conversation with you," Jacob said.  
  
"I know that Jacob. How would you feel if the tok'ra were threatening to reveal your biggest secret to a room full of people who regard you as the colonel who is a good commander for the SG 1 team. When it comes to mission reports and briefings he has no clue. Hell I know more than any of them give me credit for," jack said.  
  
"Perhaps we should all start from the beginning," General Hammond said  
  
"What is it you want to know," jack said not willingly to give away too much just yet.  
  
"Start from the very beginning of earth's history," Jacob said  
  
"At the beginning there was the big bang. No big deal really," jack said with a smile on his face.  
  
"O'Neil," Hammond said.  
  
"Well he did say start at the beginning," jack said.  
  
"As far back as you can remember Colonel O'Neil," Jacob said  
  
"No interruptions until I have finished," jack said as everyone nodded their agreement.  
  
"As you al know fire was created on earth 15, 089 years ago. Man had nothing to do with the sudden appearance of fire. It was a gift from what people of that time assumed was a god. People willingly accepted this new gift. It gave them light, a means to keep warm. A few days later someone discovered they could cook food on the fire, when someone dropped a piece of the raw food on it. The gift of fire was just the start of the supposed god's gifts to humans. Two thousand years later whole families begin to disappear. Most people thought the animals ate them. That explained away a few of the disappearance but it couldn't account for the amount of humans that suddenly disappeared. People who study history will tell you that is the day a group of people just up and left there home for greener pastures. They couldn't be more wrong if they tired. The land was fertile; people came to this area, as it was known for its wildlife. Why would three thousand people just up and leave. They were taken by the so-called gods and never heard from again. Three thousand years later the wheel was invented. This is one invention that a human did think of by himself. Then there were the pyramids of 3000bc. They were built by T'leac false gods in exchange for some people. The Egyptians willingly handed over thousands of people without even asking what the people were needed for. All the Egyptians cared about was those bloody pyramids. Mankind builds a huge wall across china. It was built to try and defeat the advancing army of the false gods. Hell it even worked and the Chinese managed to defeat them, but that day was not recorded in history. People think it was built for another reason completely. 230 years later the saviour of mankind is killed. The false gods hunt him down and kill him. He comes back to life a few days later and then dies again. A few years later one of the false gods comes to earth to repent his sins. He stays on earth until he dies. In the year 1000AD the holy wars start. You can blame the false gods. They were all pretty pissed of that some of the people on earth had realised who they were. The wars lead to the deaths of a lot of very good people. A false rumour is started so that people of the future will think the wars were started for a different reason. In 1500 AD some the Spanish go looking for another country to settle in, the false gods had pretty much screwed their country and they want to go someplace else. They found a place that was later to be known as America. Hey, Daniel you know you're always on about Shakespeare. Yeah he was nearly a false god until that accident he had minutes before he was due to become a host. The person, who was going to make will a host, met with an accident. Some nerd claims to have discovered gravity. When it comes to gravity its only common sense, but he had his 15 minutes of fame that he craved. So he died a happy man at least. The Americans come up with the constitution. This was done in secret the first time round so the false gods wouldn't find out the truth. They would have done anything to stop it from happening. The 1800's the telephone is invented. It's a brilliant idea for the underground movement. The false gods played a hand in both the world wars. You can guess what the role was in World War 2. I mean its obvious isn't. The false gods left earth after World War 2. I think they finally discovered that not all humans were a complete pushover. There is of course a lot more information about earth and the false gods interaction with mankind, but most of that was classified by the underground movement," jack said as he watched the surprise go across there faces.  
  
"Colonel how can you know all of this," Sam asked.  
  
"This is exactly what I didn't want Jacob. For people to discover whom I really am. Hell you've got what you came for now can you go back home and tell the other tok'ra," Jack snapped as he got up form the table.  
  
"Jack can you answer Sam question. I would like to know how you know all of this," Jacob said.  
  
Jack glanced at Daniel. Daniel would understand me. I can't talk to him like this though.  
  
"No. You don't really to know that," jack said  
  
"Colonel O'Neil sit back down. We still have a lot to discuss," said the general.  
  
"No we don't this conversation is over," jack said as he walked out of the room leaving the others in stunned silence at his behaviour. Daniel broke the silence by getting out of his chair to have a private word with jack.  
  
  
  
To be continued ,,,,, 


	4. the truth of it all 4

Disclaimers: they do not belong to me. If only they did.  
  
Jack had stormed out of the briefing room and made his way towards the base canteen. Jack was pissed of at how everyone expected him just to tell the tok'ra every last detail of his life. He was Colonel Jack O'Neil what more did they want to know. Jack had told them just the basic history of the false gods association with earth. Why did the tok'ra want to know more than that. Jack walked into the canteen and was pleased that it was empty. He was not in the modd to make friendly conversation with anyone at the moment. He grabbed himself a coffee and sat down at a table to drink it. Jack knew that someone would come and get him, but he just needed some time to cool of. He just needed some space.  
  
Daniel found the colonel sitting in the canteen holding a cup of coffee and staring at some unseen point on the wall. Daniel entered the canteen and sat across the table from Jack.  
  
"Jack we need to talk," said Daniel.  
  
"You've read the letter haven't you Daniel. When I wrote that letter I didn't think I would be coming back to the base so soon. The tok'ra changed that didn't they," said Jack as he ran his fingers though his hair.  
  
"Why did you write the letter Jack," asked Daniel  
  
"I had to tell you. Everything seemed to be catching up with me. I had to tell you before the past finally caught up with me. I wanted to tell you before anyone else found out," said Jack as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"When would you have told me Jack. Would you have told me even if your past wasn't catching up with you," said Daniel as he looked directly into Jack face  
  
looking for the answer to his question.  
  
"No, I would have continued on as before," said Jack truthfully.  
  
"Why would you lie to yourself. Why would you lie to me Jack," said Daniel.  
  
"What do you really think of me Daniel. No don't answer that question. What did you think of me as Jack O'Neil commander of the SG-1? No let me answer that for you. Apart from being regarded as a great commander I'm not much use for anything else I am," said Jack with an air of defeat.  
  
"That's not true. You have many more things to offer," said Daniel.  
  
"Name one of them," asked Jack  
  
"Your knowledge of the false gods, earth, the stargate program," said Daniel pleased that he managed to come up with more than one.  
  
"Before you found out I knew any of that. When you just saw me as Colonel Jack O'Neil. What did you think I had to offer Daniel," said Jack.  
  
"Yourself," said Daniel.  
  
"That isn't enough any more Daniel. It was never enough that I was a good commander," said Jack as he finished of the last of his coffee.  
  
"It has always been enough for the rest of us," said Daniel trying to cheer Jack up.  
  
"Its not enough for me anymore," said Jack.  
  
"The tok'ra seem to want to talk with you. You have a lot to offer them," said Daniel still trying to cheer Jack up.  
  
"The tok'ra think I have the answers to all there unanswered questions. The God damn Tok'ra think I know the meaning of life. Do you know what I told Jacob when we had are so-called private conversation," snapped Jack.  
  
"No," said Daniel  
  
"No of course you wouldn't. Jacob was saying how pleased he was with all your hard work on the mission. How the tok'ra had trouble translating some of the texts and you seem to know the translation without even trying. He said I must be grateful to have someone like you on the team. That was when I just turned round and calmly told him that I knew a hell of lot more about languages written and spoken. I told him that most of the languages I knew hadn't been in use for the last five thousand years. I told him I knew more about life than you ever would. Jacob just caught me on a off day," said Jack as he watched the shocked expression on Daniel's face.  
  
"How did he take this sudden outburst," asked Daniel curios to know.  
  
"Kinda like the expression you have on your face at the moment," said Jack with a wry grin.  
  
"How old are you," stuttered Daniel  
  
"Old enough," said Jack.  
  
"Are you immortal," asked Daniel  
  
"Not the same kind of immortal that you are Daniel," said Jack  
  
"How long have you known that I was an immortal," asked Daniel, wondering how in the hell he had found out that he was an immortal.  
  
"When I spotted your watcher I knew that you were an immortal. As for finding out your real age well that was a different matter," said Jack with a sly grin.  
  
"How many other people know about you," asked Daniel curios to know  
  
"One person," said jack not willingly to say anymore than he had to at the moment.  
  
"Jack, about the letter did you mean what you said," asked Daniel as he noticed General Hammond was standing at the canteens entrance.  
  
"I meant every word," said Jack a she turned round and noticed the general standing there  
  
"Jack your needed back in the briefing room," said Hammond  
  
Jack got up out of his chair and stood face to face with the general  
  
"The tok'ra want to speak with me don't they," said Jack with a sigh  
  
"The tok'ra still have a lot of questions to ask you jack," said Hammond.  
  
"They've been told all they need to know," said jack  
  
"Jack perhaps it would better if you went and answered all there questions. We want to maintain good relations with the tok'ra," said General Hammond.  
  
Jack walked out of the canteen followed by the general and Daniel. On the way back to the meeting with the tok'ra Jack mumbled something about the tok'ra and a hot poker. Jack entered the briefing room and headed straight for his seat. Ignoring the looks that Sam and the others gave him. The general and Daniel took the seats as well.  
  
"Colonel, would you care to explain how you know all of this," said  
  
Jack took a deep breath and look around the room, his gaze finally settled on Daniel.  
  
"What I'm about to tell you goes no further than this room. If anyone else finds out what I am about to tell you all, I will not hesitate to kill any of you," said Jack in a firm tone of voice.  
  
"O'Neil why are you threatening us," asked T'leac  
  
"T'leac if I was threatening you or joking with you I'd be laughing. I am deadly serious. I am about to tell you something that I have kept secret for a great number of years. If certain people found out they would hunt me down and kill my friends while I watched. Knowing that I couldn't do a damn thing to help. Then they would come after me," snapped Jack the hold on his temper loosening with every passing second.  
  
"What is it that you have been hiding from us. What is so important for you to hide from all your friends that you threaten to kill us all if we told anyone," asked Sam, upset that Jack would lie to them and didn't trust them enough to tell any of his friends.  
  
"Do you believe in immortals Major Carter," asked Jack in a calm tone of voice.  
  
"No, they're something parents tell their children to get them to go to sleep. Immortals are myths. The myth of immortals is used to comfort the dying and the sick," said Sam  
  
"There is such a thing as an immortals Sam. They're been around for tens of thousands for years, but before you ask I'm not exactly one of the them I am slightly different," said Jack as he took a breath.  
  
"Who are you," asked Sam  
  
"Jack the false gods why did they leave earth the first time," asked Jacob changing the subject. Perhaps this would be the way to get Jack to open up a  
  
bit more about earth's past and just how much he really knew about the false gods.  
  
"We no longer held their interest. The false gods found mankind to be primitive and they also left because something else came along," said Jack  
  
"What else. What could be worse than mankind," asked Jacob  
  
"Did I say it was worse than mankind. Mankind's of-shoots came into the false gods view and they wanted their own piece of the pie," said Jack as he saw the confusion on everyone's faces.  
  
"Of-shoots," asked Sam.  
  
"Thousands of years ago mankind evolved into four different kinds of a human. The first one was a mix of both the false gods and a human. The second was the immortals. The third was a mix of the supernatural and a human. The fourth of -shoot was an immortal human with a gift. The fourth of-shoot is what the immortal race commonly refers to as the half - breeds," said Jack  
  
"A gift," asked a confused Daniel  
  
"Telepathy, empathy, the ability to foresee the future that sort of thing" said Jack as if he was explaining it all to a child.  
  
"Which of-shoot do you come from Colonel," asked Sam curious to know.  
  
"That is none of your business Carter," snapped Jack he wasn't about to tell them all every last detail of his life.  
  
"Colonel I believe that information should keep the tok'ra happy for a while," said Jacob.  
  
"I take it that I am free to leave the base now," said Jack, as he wanted to leave and get as far away from Jacob as he possibly could.  
  
"Colonel before you go, You and the SG 1 team are on leave for a week. In a week I want you all to be smiling. I want you to work as a team. What Jack has told has spoken about in this room will not change your view of him. Dismissed," said the general as Jack and Daniel left the briefing room together. Leaving the others behind in the briefing room.  
  
Jack made his way down to the base's garage with Daniel and they both climbed into jack's jeep. Jack started up the jeep and drove away from the stargate and towards home.  
  
"Jack we have to talk about the letter you wrote to me," said Daniel, breaking the silence.  
  
"Wait until we get to the house Daniel. We both have a lot of truths that we need to tell each other don't we. I have the feeling it will be a long conversation. So well talk when we get to the house" said Jack as they continued the rest of the journey in silence. 


	5. the truth of it all 5

Disclaimer they do not belong to me.  
  
Jack parked his car outside his house and got out of the jeep with Daniel following closely behind him. Jack went into his house and Daniel followed him shutting the door behind him. Daniel headed for the sitting room and straight to the nearest chair, while Jack went straight to the kitchen and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. Jack went back into the sitting room and handed Daniel one of the beers and kept the other one for him.  
  
"Jack we need to talk," Daniel said. God Daniel thought to himself. Why are you pointing out the obvious?  
  
"I know Daniel," Jack replied.  
  
"Jack how did you know all of this information about the tok'ra, the false gods, earth and the immortals," Daniel asked.  
  
"Experience," Jack replied.  
  
"Jack who are you really. Why," Daniel said as he left the unanswered question hanging in the air.  
  
"For the last 40 years I have been Jack O'Neil. Just lately I have been your commanding officer," Jack said.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question Jack," Daniel said.  
  
Jack took a swig of his bottle and looked over at Daniel.  
  
"Who are you to ask me questions like this Daniel? Your just as bad at I am when it comes to keeping secrets," Jack said trying to keep a hold on his temper.  
  
"You know who I am. Hell you even know who my watcher is. You most probably know every detail of my life," snapped Daniel as he ran a hand though his hair  
  
"Your watcher isn't very good at hiding," spat back Jack  
  
"Jack the of-shoots you mention. Which one are you from," Daniel asked wanting the truth from Jack  
  
Jack took a deep breath and look up at Daniel.  
  
"I can't tell you that Daniel. It could get you killed," Jack said. He cared to deeply for Daniel to ever let anything bad happen to him.  
  
"Jack I'm immortal what could possibly kill me," Daniel said as if he was pointing out the obvious  
  
"Someone taking your head. If certain people found out who I was you can't even begin to imagine what they would do to you," Jack said.  
  
"I'm old enough to take care of myself Jack," Daniel said trying to calm Jack down.  
  
"You honestly think that would make a difference. You being immortal wouldn't help. Not unless you killed them first," Jack said with a frown.  
  
"Jack what are you running from," Daniel asked determined to get to the bottom of it all.  
  
"You want the whole truth," asked Jack  
  
"Yes," Daniel replied  
  
"How old are you Danny," asked Jack. If he was going to tell Daniel nearly everything about himself he wanted to know more about Daniel.  
  
"4,389 years old give or take a year," Daniel said.  
  
"You're still so young Daniel," Jack said as he watched the surprised reaction on Daniel's face.  
  
"I thought you would be...  
  
"Surprised," Jack said as he interrupted Daniel.  
  
"No I'm not. Then again there isn't a lot that can surprise me these days," Jack said as he finished of his beer bottle and placed it on the floor.  
  
"Jack where do you come from," Daniel asked  
  
"The country I was born in has been under water for a few thousand years," Jack said as he got up out of the chair and walked over to the lounge window. When he reached the windows he gently pulled the curtains closed.  
  
"Jack why don't you trust me enough to tell me who you really are," Daniel said. He was just beginning to realize how much he loved Jack. He didn't want Jack to run away from the stargate program. He didn't want Jack to run away from him.  
  
Jack took a deep breath and turned round to look at Daniel.  
  
"I was born a few thousand years ago. It doesn't matter how long ago I was born. As you get older time loses all meaning. I have seen my homeland be destroyed by a vengeful god. I have outlived all of my friends and family. When you where born into this world Daniel I was older than you are now. I have seen the rise and fall of countless civilizations. I was there when they began building the Great Wall of China. I witnessed the great flood. I saw how people laughed at Noah when he built the ark, but he was right. It did rain for forty days and forty nights. I have seen the last of the unicorns killed by man. I was there when Christ was doing the rounds and I was there when he took his last breath. I have witnessed devils trip to earth and the chaos he bought with him. I have had people hunt me though the thousands of years just because of who I am. Other immortals despise immortals like me; they seem to think we are sub-human. I have served in most of the major wars in mankind's history. Each war is bloodier than the last. I have witnessed things that would make death on horse weep with sorrow. You want to know who I really am, you'll never be able to understand," Jack said as he sat in the sofa chair opposite Daniel.  
  
"How can you be so relaxed," Daniel asked  
  
"I've been to hell Daniel. The troubles of the modern world and my past are nothing compared to what lays before us all," Jack said with a wry grin.  
  
"How can no one know about you? How could you lie to all of your friends," shouted Daniel. As soon as he said this he immediately regretted it. The expression on Jacks face made his heart ache with sorrow and regret.  
  
"I hoped that you would understand, deep down I knew you would just deny what I had told you. I should have never told Jacob what I did. He just pissed me of too much," Jack said as he got up out of the chair and walked over to his front door and opened it.  
  
"Daniel leave now," asked Jack in a firm tone of voice.  
  
Daniel got up from his position on the sofa and went to the front door. When  
  
He reached the opened front door he turned to look at Jack before he left the house. When he looked into Jacks face he came to a decision. He reached in front of Jack and slammed the door shut.  
  
"I can't leave you like this Jack, You mean to much to me," Daniel said as he leaned in close to Jack and whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you to much to let you go," Daniel said as he looked in to Jacks face waiting for and answer to his confession. 


	6. the truth of it all 6

Disclaimers:  The characters do not belong to me.

Warnings:  Hints of m/m relationship.

Motes:  Sorry it has taken so long to update I had writers block.  I was also never pleased with the chapters I wrote for this story.  This chapter is currently my seventh version and I am finally pleased with what has been written.

General Hammond had known that the day would come when Jack was forced to reveal who he was.  He was disappointed that it had been a forced confession and not one that had been given freely by Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill needs to come back to the base," Jacob said

"Jacob … Hammond began 

Jacob cut the general off and said "General Hammond it is not a request.  The tok'ra need to ask the colonel some very important questions."

"I have just given the SG1 team a weeks much needed leave," Hammond said.  He had no need to raise his voice, he knew that Jacob would understand what he meant.

"George the Tok'ra need to speak with the colonel immediately," Jacob said

"Can't it wait until the Sg1 team have had there leave," Hammond said unwilling to interrupt the SG1 team well deserved and long overdue leave.

"General Hammond the tok'ra are not giving you a choice in the matter," Jacob said

"I'll make the call, but don't expect Jack to like it," Hammond said

"You don't mean it," Jack said instantly regretting saying those words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Jack I meant every word.  I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with you," Daniel said

"Danny you have no idea how dangerous that life could be," Jack replied

"But I…

The ringing coming from Jacks house phone interrupted whatever Daniel was going to say.  Muttering curse words under his breath Jack answered the phone and pressed the speaker button.

"Colonel O'Neill," Hammond said

"General what does the tok'ra want from me this time," Jack asked

"They still have a few more questions they want you to answer," Hammond said

"This couldn't wait until I've actually had the chance to relax and enjoy my week long leave," Jack asked emphasising his every word.

"Colonel it is of great importance that you come back to the base," Jacob said

"What about the other members of my team," Jack asked

"Major Carter and T'leac are still on the base.  I will contact Dr Jackson after our conversation," Hammond said

"Don't bother George his with me," Jack said 

"Dr Jackson you are also required to be at this meeting.  I want the pair of you back at the base within the hour," 

Hammond said

"Jacob the Tok'ra better have a damn good reason for this," Jack said as he ended the phone call

"Well Jacob I hope the tok'ra know what there doing," Hammond said

"The Tok'ra always know what they are doing," Jacob said

"Jacob I now have to go an inform the other member of the SG-1 team that their leave has now been cancelled," Hammond said

"I will tell Samantha," Jacob said

"As their commanding officer its is my duty to tell them," Hammond said

General Hammond pressed a button on the corner of his desk and spoke into the small speaker. "Major Carter, T'leac come to my office now."

"I was unaware that you had such a small speaker system built into your desk," Jacob said

Before General Hammond was able to answer Jacob Major carter and T'leac walked into his office.

"General Hammond you requested our presence," T'leac asked

"T'leac, Major Carter as from this moment your leave has been cancelled." Hammond said

"General Hammond does this have anything to do with the Colonels immortality and his knowledge of gua'ld," Sam asked getting straight to the point.  She was also amore than a little peeved that her leave had just been cancelled.

"The Tok'ra have a few more questions that the colonel needs to answer," Hammond said

"Sir why has our leave been cancelled," Sam asked

"Major Carter these questions may have some very important ramifications. The whole of the SG-1 team are needed here," Hammond said

Jack had been riving back to the base for just over twenty minutes and he had still not spoken to Daniel.

"Will you at least talk to me," Daniel asked wanting to know what had caused Jack's sudden silence.

"Do you have any idea what it is like to share so many exhilarating moments with the person you love and know they don't really feel the same way about you," Jack asked never once taking his eyes away from the road.

"Jack I love you I always have.  I just thought you were straight," Daniel said

"Danny you don't love me.  All you love is the immortal part of me," Jack said silently challenging him to deny it.

"That isn't true," Daniel vehemently denied

"Danny I'm not stupid.  The only thing that interests you is my extremely long past and what off shoot I am from," Jack said

"You can't honestly believe a word your saying," Daniel said

"Danny …, Jack was unable to complete his sentence as they had now reached the base.  Jack drove the jeep up to then check point and smiled indulgently as the guard waved hi though.

Major Carter, T'leac, Jacob and General Hammond were all gathered in the SGC's main briefing room.  They were all waiting for Colonel O'Neill and Dr Daniel Jackson to arrive.

"General Hammond were you aware that Colonel O'Neill was immortal," Major Carter asked

"major Carter I was as surprised as you," Hammond replied knowing that he was bending the truth slightly

Daniel Jackson walked into the room and sat down in his usual place.  

"Dr Jackson where is the colonel," Hammond asked

"He… before Daniel could complete his sentence colonel O'Neill walked into the room.  Without a single word to anyone he sat down in his usual sit next to T'leac.

"Colonel O'Neill the Tok'ra have a lot of very important questions to ask you," Jacob said

"Ask away," Jack replied

"What off-shoot are you from," Jacob asked

"The Tok'ra do not need to know," Jack replied

"It is important that we know Colonel," Jacob said

"Why," jack asked

"It is vital the tok'ra know if you are the one the Edlia Scrolls speak of," Jacob said

Jack couldn't help but laugh  "Jacob the Edlia Scrolls are a bunch of crap."

"How do you know about the Edlia scrolls.  They have been in the tok'ras possession for the last three thousand years," Jacob said

"The Edlia scrolls were written by an idealistic immortal who could foresee the future," Jack said

"The Edlia scrolls what do they have in them," Daniel asked.  He had heard of the Edlia scrolls, but until now he always considered the scrolls to be a myth.

"The scrolls speak of a man who will be there for the tok'ra in the greatest hour of need," Jacob said

"The legend of King Arthur," Sam stated

"The Edlia scrolls were written before the whole king Arthur legend," Jack said 

"Why do you believe that Colonel O'Neill is the man the Edlia scrolls speak of," Hammond asked

"The scrolls describe the colonel in great detail.  The tok'ra urgently need to  know what off shoot the colonel comes from," Jacob said

"The Tok'ra can got to hell," Jack said

"We already know that you are a few thousand years old.  As what you told us about the gua'ld dated back over 15 thousand years," Sam said with a smug look on her face

"Colonel O'Neill what is your true age," T'leac asked

For a brief moment Jack thought about telling the group it was none of their damn business.  The other part of him wanted to see how they would all react to the truth.  "You are looking at the worlds oldest man," jack said neglecting to tell them how old he really was.

"How could you hide that from us," Sam demanded

"Major Carter it does not matter how old Colonel O'Neill really is or why he has neglected to tell us the truth.  He is your commanding officer and you will treat him with the respect he deserves," Hammond said

"Yes Sir," Sam replied 

"Colonel O'Neill what off shoot do you belong to," T'leac asked

"Most immortals consider me to be beneath them," Jack replied

"Does that mean you have an empathic gift," Jacob asked

"It means that I have a couple of gifts.  Jacob why do the tok'ra want to know so much about me.  We both know that the person who wrote the Edlia scrolls went mad and had to be killed," Jack said

"Many of the events described in the scrolls have taken place," Jacob said. He was now convinced that Colonel O'Neill was the man described in the Edlia scrolls.

"Why do the Tok'ra want Colonel O'Neill's help," General Hammond asked

"There are many on the tok'ra Council who believe that he will be needed in the final battle against the Gua'ld.  I also have something the tok'ra have built to test the colonels gifts," Jacob said

"What did the Tok'ra build," Sam asked

"Jacob put a small box shape on the table and said "It is a box device, that when it is activated will tell us what the Colonels gifts are."

"Go ahead and activate the damn thing," jack said

"General Hammond it would be advisable if you cleared the room," Jacob said

"Major Carte, T'leac, Dr Jackson come with me.  We can all watch this in the monitor room," Hammond said his tone of voice indicting that they were not being given the luxury of a choice.

Once they were all safely out of the room Jacob went to press the button, but found he was unable to move his hand.

General Hammond quickly led the rest of the SG1 team to the monitor room ordered them to find a monitor and sit down.

"Sir do you know what Jacob is up to," Daniel asked ignoring the dirty look Sam was giving him.

"No I do not Dr Jackson," Hammond replied, but he knew that what was about to happen was dangerous enough for him and the rest of the SG1 team to be in the monitor room.

Jacob found he was able to use his hand again and inquiringly looked at jack.

"There all in the room," jack said with a shrug of his shoulders

"Jack this could be painful," Jacob said 

"Jacob leave the room," jack ordered

"I need to be here to operate the device," Jacob said unwilling to leave jack alone with the device that had taken the tok'ra weeks to create.

"Jacob when you press that button whatever happens could kill you.  I'm immortal and you are not.  Do you really want to die," Jack asked

"No," Jacob said

"Leave the room.  You can watch the whole thing in the monitor room with the others," Jack said

Without another word to jack Jacob got up out of his chair and left the room

After a few minutes Jack pressed the button on the device.  For a few brief seconds nothing happened.  After a few seconds a small whine could be heard throughout the room.  At first Jack didn't feel anything unusual, but after those brief seconds past all felt was intense pain.


End file.
